1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to goal post structures of the type used in football or basketball. In particular, the invention relates to pads for goal posts to be used in games where the goal post is in or near the field of play, such as football and basketball.
2. Description of Related Art
In some sports, notably football and basketball, there are goal posts in or near the field of play. Since these posts are usually made of steel or wood, it is dangerous for players to run into the goal posts.
At first, goal posts were padded by wrapping a mattress-like pad around the post, and tying the pad to the post with rope or wire. These pads were not particularly resilient, and were difficult to install and to remove.
Then, specially designed pads were manufactured with grommets along the edges. A rope was intertwined through the grommets to tie the pad to the goal post.
A further improvement was the introduction of cylindrical pads made of resilient foamed synthetic plastic resin, covered by an unfoamed outer skin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,724, issued Jan. 1, 1974, to Rottman et al., discloses such a padded goal post. The pads shown in the Rottman et al. patent are secured around the pole, and to one another, by several hook and loop fasteners.
Goal post pads still had several deficiencies. The padding was either permanently attached or was easily removed. If the padding was permanently attached, it was subject to the adverse effects of the weather. If the padding was too easily removed, it had to be removed and stored to prevent theft or vandalism.